


Romancing Amphibians

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Crack, Frog Prince AU, Kinda, M/M, frog!Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might as well be Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing Amphibians

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "midotaka should be ok, hopefully? something like a frog prince au? midorima cursed to be a frog and his only hope is takao."
> 
> my first mdtk SCREAMS I hope this came at least a little close to what you wanted sobs

It’s a wonderfully sunny day out in the great Shuutoku lands, Takao decides, already planning an ambush on Shin-chan to drag him out to play. One by one, on his way castle-bound, he starts his daily mental exercise of checking off the litany of complaints the taller boy is sure to grumble out the moment he sees Takao’s face. It has become second nature to Takao now, who can say with utmost certainty that any grumbling from Shin-chan is a stubborn vestige left by habit more than honest intent.

When Takao doesn’t find said boy holed up in his normal hideout at the castle library, it doesn’t strike him as too odd, not at first. As soon as he turns to leave in the direction of the prince’s bedroom, however, something nags at him to steal a peek over his shoulder. It’s a typical view one would expect from a library in constant use. Books strewn about everywhere, scrolls probably too valuable to be rolling over table edges, all of which doesn’t sit right with him.

And then— _the books!_  He realizes. Shin-chan would be the first to fire people for leaving books out of their appropriate shelves, meant to be ordered alphabetically and then by color for different editions of the same title. And Takao can just imagine green eyes sparking hatred, momentarily and wholly concentrated on whichever poor soul left the scrolls lying around like toys abandoned by a child too stupid to know any better.

No way is there never a commotion caused by the prince imploding into yet another bout of conniptions when the state of the royal library’s blatantly spelling out a recipe for disaster.

Takao loops back into the room to investigate, going straight for the balcony when he notices its lattice doors are for some reason opened. It’s rare for Shin-chan to be found near places in direct contact with the sun so Takao doesn’t hold out much hope, especially after he comes to the worst sight imaginable.

A pile of what is most definitely custom-tailored clothes, too shiny and too baroque to belong to anyone but the crown prince of Shuutoku.

“Oh no!” gasps Takao. This was never supposed to happen, the time has come way too soon. “Shin-chan finally transformed into a bloodthirsty demon in a fit of righteous anger!” he exclaims with a dreadful pallor falling over his face.

Just when he’s about to send out notice for immediate evacuation of the castle—possibly the entire kingdom—his trained ears happen to catch the tiniest of sounds popping up from somewhere at his feet. “Wait—Takao!”

“Shin-chan?” Oh no, Takao’s having panic-induced hallucinations already!

“Down here, you idiot!” The clothes pile seems to bark at him.

On second thought, it’s clearly not Shin-chan’s voice. It’s more high-pitched and mangled, like a small critter trying to croak and shriek at the same time. Curious, he kneels down to check, leaning in until he’s close enough to get snogged in the face with something rough but not brittle enough to be anything like a rock.

Takao yelps in pain, falling back on his butt. “Ow—what?” He cracks an eye open to find a big fat bullfrog sitting proudly on top of Shin-chan’s clothes. What sticks out most however would be the familiar pair of glasses dangling on its tiny green face.

“What took you so long?” the frog scolds Takao, trying to fix the glasses on its face properly.

That’s what makes Takao lose it, the gremlin-like voice coupled with that haughty look that doesn’t belong anywhere on some animal’s face, rendering him a guffawing mess on the floor, each row of laughter choking his stomach until he’s practically wheezing.

The frog’s forced to watch on, with the prospect of choking Takao to death once he reverts to human form being the only thing to keep him from snapping.

What feels like an eon later, Takao finally pulls himself together, barely holding in all sorts of funny noises. “Why—pfft… why are you like this?” he asks in short breaths.

Shin-chan sighs audibly, as he always tends to do in Takao’s presence, pushing off the clothes with great difficulty to reveal the book he was reading earlier.

“Transfiguration potion?” Takao recites, looking at the footnote.

“It was  _supposed_  to be herbal medicine for soothing the muscles.” Shin-chan pushes up his glasses with his tiny amphibian arms. “But some fool got the flower extracts mixed up, resulting in an entirely different sort of concoction that I was not duly alerted about before I consumed it. I shall make sure to have the responsible party banished from this kingdom forever.”

“Now, now, Shin-chan.” Takao takes up a placating tone. “Let’s worry about how to get you back to normal first, okay?”

He picks up the book to go through it himself, busy scanning the text he doesn’t notice the frog bristling up. “Let’s see… frogs…” He narrows his eyes. “…a kiss to the object of your affections?”

Shin-chan looks away.

Instead of losing himself to the clutches of laughter yet again, this time Takao remains quiet, wearing a thoughtful look.

“Ah!” A lightbulb goes off inside his head. “I know—what about Shiro-tan? We all know how much you love your cat!”

Shin-chan makes a gesture of pinching the bridge of his nose, but it actually just looks like he’s slapping himself in the face. “It’s a test subject, Takao, not a pet.”

Except Takao’s already traipsing out of the room after telling his frog friend to stay put, who only huffs in response. Moments later the black-haired boy comes back with a ball of fluff squirming in his arms. “Here you go, Shin-chan.” He kneels down to the frog, loosening his hold slightly, which turns out to be a really bad idea when the cat makes a vicious swipe at the frog. “Shin-chan!” Thankfully said frog leaps away at the right time, more offended than shocked.

The cat starts struggling way too much in Takao’s arms, heeding its predatory instincts as it tries to lunge at the frog, forcing the boy to drop it on the library floor, pushing it out of the balcony before closing the door. Thankfully the cat just hisses and struts away.

“Thank you for proving to me that you are utterly useless.” Shin-chan fixes the glasses sitting large and heavy on his face. “Now I finally have the opportunity to fire you on reasonable ground.”

“Shin-chan, you can’t fire a friend!” Takao laughs, finding the other’s predicament increasingly hilarious. “Well, what do we do now?” Takao ponders after catching his breath. “Who else is there—ah, maybe one of your parents?”

Instantly, Shin-chan freezes up. “No, they will  _not_  see me like this, you complete goon,” he orders.

“But Shin-chan!” Takao tries to catch the frog, except he’s too slippery for the human’s hands and ends up landing on the marble balustrade.

“Don’t you dare.” It’s not quite clear whether it’s because of frog skin or if it’s the sickening prospect of kissing his parents that has Shin-chan going green in the face.

Takao keeps grinning, clearly enjoying his friend’s discomfort. “It’s just family, Shin-chan. Have you never kissed your mom before?” Shin-chan mumbles something as a retort, making Takao crane his neck. “I can’t hear you.”

He swears Shin-chan looks like he’s trying to make himself smaller. “I said if it can be just anyone then it might as well be you,” he grumbles out, turning away slightly, trying to hide behind the huge frames of his glasses. “I mean, since you’re the only one here.”

For a moment, Takao just stays still, pure surprise overtaking his features. “Oh.” A smile starts to play at his lips, eyes twinkling with mirth. Surprisingly, he doesn’t seize the golden opportunity to tease Shin-chan, only saying, “Okay, close your eyes, Shin-chan.”

* * *

 

 

“So how come you didn’t notice the mix up?” Takao asks, accompanying a fuming prince as he stalks down the palace halls. With Takao sticking closer than normal and their arms brushing occasionally, it’s hard to tell if it’s simply anger that’s coloring the flush on Shin-chan’s cheeks.

“They’re of the same color, more importantly they  _should_  have been in their proper test tubes,” Shin-chan grits out.

“Wait,” Takao pauses for a moment. “By any chance were the test tubes yellow? Kind of brownish?”          

This makes Shin-chan halt in his tracks, his green eyes flashing at Takao, who immediately breaks off into the other direction. “ _…Takao!_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing mdtk OK PLEASE F O R GIVE


End file.
